


Late Night Thoughts

by sonofapollo



Series: the game has changed [4]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tron, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, this is super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Haru’s beginning to think that falling for a fellow security program wasn’t his best idea ever.(DaiHaru Tron!AU)
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Series: the game has changed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850761
Kudos: 15





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really short drabble (and lowkey an update on daisuke & haru's relationship lol) that i just wanted to get out there hehe
> 
> it's not beta-read, but i still hope you guys like it!
> 
> (i suggest reading the last three parts if you’re new here!)

Haru’s beginning to think that falling for a fellow security program wasn’t his best idea ever. 

He had been constantly worrying before for the wellbeing and safety of his now romantic partner, Daisuke—worried he’d get derezzed in the line of duty, or injured in some way like in one of their previous missions among other things—and now, it was even worse. Haru knew he could be of help if he ever got injured, still having knowledge from his days as a medic after all. But what will he do if Daisuke gets derezzed? Even Sam Flynn himself had said so before: there is no fate worse than deresolution. If a program is derezzed, it is gone forever. 

Haru doesn’t know how he’d be able to cope with that.

He doesn’t want to know.

Haru was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking through his disc, when he felt the bed dip beside him with somebody else’s weight. He turned to the side and saw Daisuke sitting beside him. He gave him a small smile which he returned. “Hey,” he said. “Hey. What are you doing?” Daisuke peered over to his disc, looking at all the tabs that were open. 

“I’m just upgrading my armor before tomorrow’s mission.”

“Ah, the Clu supremacists. Makes sense. Can you do mine next? I’m not good at the stuff.”

Haru chuckled, side-eyeing the raven-haired program. “A good soldier should always know.”

“I guess I’m the only exception.” 

Haru laughed softly, closing the tabs on his disc, and placed it back in between his shoulders. “Give me your disc.” He held his hand out. Daisuke smiled and unclasped his disc, handing it over to his partner. “Thanks,” he said and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Haru’s cheeks felt red, but he ignored it and began working on Daisuke’s disc. 

Silence lingered between them, as Daisuke watched Haru work. But it was the comfortable kind of silence that didn’t need anyone to break it. That was something that hadn’t changed between them. The little moments of content quietness.

Haru kept his eyes focused on his partner’s disc, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking again of what he would do if anything happened to Daisuke. He really wishes he could stop worrying so much about him, but with these newfound feelings, it’s hard for him to stop these sudden concerns from plaguing his every thought. He hated it, he truly did. Daisuke was more than capable of taking care of himself, having proved it various amounts of times. He was a part of the Clu’s Army, for Flynn’s sake. He fought a war. He was a soldier, through and through. And yet, Haru felt the need to protect him.

He let out a deep sigh, catching Daisuke’s attention. “What is it?” Haru shook his head, finishing upgrading the ravenette’s armor and closing all the tabs. “it’s nothing.” He gave him his disc back, and watched as he put it back into its place. 

“Well, it’s something if you look that worried.”

He was really bad at hiding his emotions, huh?

Haru pursed his lips, turning to look at his partner. “I guess…I guess I’m just scared.” Daisuke raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

Swallowing hard, Haru clenched his fists. “…Losing you. I’m scared that one day we might go on a mission and…something happens to you. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to watch you get derezzed.”

Haru watched as Daisuke’s eyes went wide. The program took his hands into his own and squeezed them gently. “Haru, everything’s going to be okay…Though, I have to admit that I’ve thought about the possibilities of that happening to you, as well…”

“Really?”

Daisuke nodded. “Yeah, really. I don’t know what I’d do either if anything happened to you,” he chuckled. 

Haru smiled slightly and pressed his forehead gently against Daisuke’s. “I really don’t want to lose you…”

“I don’t want to lose you, either…But we’re both skilled programs…We can handle trouble, we’ll be okay.”

“Okay…”

Haru decided to believe him, just for the moment. He knew that they were both aware that the Grid was unpredictable, despite being fairly safe now that Clu was gone. Still, neither of them knew what could happen. There was still subtle unrest in some areas. 

But Haru ignored those thoughts. He wanted to enjoy the moment, in case it’d be one of their lasts.

Daisuke leaned into him and pressed his lips against his, kissing him gently and lovingly. Haru smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. 

“I love you,” Daisuke muttered, after pulling away slightly. “I love you, too,” Haru smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked this!


End file.
